The Eldest of Four
by HawkeKisson
Summary: When four girls, Emilia, Allanya, Anastasia and Amana are taken from their lives as home-schooled girls, the eldest daughter Emilia has taken the role as provider for her three young sisters, but what happens when a mysterious basilisk threatens their safety? And what happens when Emilia investigates further, only to find herself mixed in the affairs of the mysterious Tom Riddle?
1. Mirror Images

A mirror image of a girl stood completely still.

Big red eyes stare back at big red eyes as the sun begins to rise, seeping through the curtains and clashing with mirror.  
Long white hair flows as the window is pushed open gently by the cool breeze outside.

Those big red eyes leave the mirror for a moment, examining the cracked glass before them.

This window also shows reflection of big red orbs. Those eyes are haunting to this girl, as she hates to see them. They remind her of her strange, unnatural condition.

Her long white hair is tied into a ponytail and her side-bangs frame her face, although a messy china-bang is cut into her fringe, she cannot hide those big red circles.

The girl takes a step closer to the window, looking outside for a moment as the sun rises high into the sky, but she flinches away as it's rays kiss her porcelain white skin. Slamming the window shut and tearing the curtains in front of it to shield herself, the girl frowns as she turns back to the empty room.

Only the mirror stood there in the centre of the dark, cool old house. Everything else had been packed away and put into several boxes for departure. The house would soon be for sale, and the girl and her family would be long gone.

To London.

The large wooden door slowly creaked open and the girl's gaze met another pair of red eyes, staring at her and gleaming with excitement.

"Come on, sister!" The individual behind the door approached the girl and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  
The two girls stood in front of the mirror and examined their reflection together. One had long white hair and startling red eyes - the other, short white hair with almost pink ones.

"We're still identical." One twin said, "Of course, sister." Replied the other.

"Anastasia," A call came from down the stairs, and the sisters both gazed from the mirror to the now open door where the spiral staircase had been made.

"It's time to go, sister." The second twin smiled at her identical copy.

"Allanya!" The woman from down the stairs called louder, her patience growing thinner and thinner by the second.  
The second twin, Anastasia, took her sister - Allanya by the hand and smiled, "Coming, mother!"


	2. Albino Triplets

"Come on, your sisters are waiting in the car!" A tall, slender woman smiled, "Don't make them angry!"

The two albino girls gave each other a mischievous smirk before making a jog out of the house and flinching, almost instinctively running back inside for shelter.

"Hot, hot!" Anastasia whined and rubbed her eyes with her small fists, "No kidding." Allanya frowned as she, too, began blinking furiously from the aggravation of the sun.

"Girls, what are you doing in - " Their mother's big blue eyes widened and a sudden realisation hit the middle-aged woman, "Oh, my poor babies," She frowned deeper, "Julius! Where's the umbrella?"

"In the trunk, dear." A man from upstairs called before he groaned, the sound accompanied by a shattering vase. "You incompetent..!" He hissed angrily as the twins looked up to the stairs.

The mirror was being carried by a young mover who seemed almost too lanky to be carrying something of that size and not to mention - cost.  
"Oh, hold on a moment, babies," The woman frowned as she took off out into the sun before the enormous manor. "Amana, do you have the sun-block?"

The doors opened and out came yet another albino, looking exactly the same as the first two, who pouted, "I don't have it, Anastasia does!"

"I do not, idiot!" The second triplet hissed at the third, "Do too! I saw it upstairs a - "

"That must've been Allanya, then," The confused mother sighed, "I didn't have it, mother. Amana is playing tricks again." The first triplet frowned, and her eyes widened, "Don't make me get your sister," Their mother threatened before the oldest and clearly most aggrivated teen stepped out of the car.

"It's in the trunk." The tall, curvaceous raven-haired girl sighed and turned and nudged the trunk to the long, black limousine - the trunk almost instantly popping open and exposing the girl's luggage.

The girl's long black hair went down to her waist as she swayed gently, rummaging through everything before finally finding a large blue bottle and sighing softly, closing the trunk gently before turning to her younger sisters.

"Here." She said quietly before coming to the front entrance, "Thanks, sister." Anastasia smiled and Allanya flashed a look of relief, "Why couldn't we have been born like you?" Amana hissed from the entranceway.

Emilia smiled softly, "You're perfect the way you are," She raised her hand and Amana flinched, only to shudder with relief as she realised that she was being patted.

"You'll be fine once we get to Hogwarts, girls," The eldest assured the triplets, and the girls all sighed in unison. "What's it like there, Em?" Anastasia asked as she looped her arm with the girl's, Amana taking her free one and leaving Allanya to wrap her arms around the tall girl's neck, nuzzling into her.

"I wouldn't know, you'd have to ask mother." The eldest chuckled lightly down at the girls.

They were only two years her junior, but Emilia had utmost maturity compared to her younger sisters, as they, too, had been home-schooled for years due to their sensitivity to the sun.


	3. Floo

Amana pouted, "I can't see how moving there will be safe enough for us to - "

"Who cares? We're going to a real school for once!" Anastasia interrupted, her bright red eyes gleaming with glee as she let go of Emilia and took the large tube of sun-block.

"Allanya, can you get my neck?" The second triplet asked the first, and the girl laughed, "Only if Amana gets mine."  
The third triplet pouted, "Then who gets - "

"I'll do it, Amana." Emilia closed her eyes and smiled softly down at the fretting girl, earning a look of admiration from the third triplet. "Thank you, sister." Amana batted her long white lashes at the eldest and turned, taking a big glob of sun-block and moving Allanya's hair out of the way before covering the girl's delicate white skin.

The three triplets covered one another with the sun-block and before Emilia continued, she took Amana's long white hair and began to plait it. "H-Hey, what are you doing?"

Emilia chuckled, "It's cute, trust me." She promised before taking out a bright blue ribbon from her side-pocket and tying it into a bow before tossing it over Amana's shoulder and beginning to smear the sun-block over the girl's snow-white skin.

"That's cold!" She complained before wiping her hands on the back of Allanya's bright pink shirt, "You did not just wipe that on me!" The first triplet hissed, only to turn and smear the rest of it on her sister.

"You'll ruin my make-up!" Amana growled as she shot her hands up in defense, "Stay still, idiots." Emilia ordered, and the girls almost immediately shot straight up, posture perfect.

"There, all done." The eldest sighed softly before wiping the remaining sun-block on her own pale face and neck. "So we're all done, are we?" Their father, Julius, smiled at his daughters.

"Ready to go, father!" Anastasia chirped, "I can hardly wait to get going." Amana added, smiling up at her greying father. "How long do you think the flight will take, father?"

Emilia chuckled at her sisters, "We're not flying there," She stuffed a hand into her skirt pocket and smirked, "We're going by fire-place, girls." Julius shared that familiar smirk with his eldest daughter and the girls gawked.

"B-But our things!" Amana whined, "We've never done that before, I have no idea how to Floo!" Anastasia frowned, clutching onto the front of her frilled white shirt. "I'm a little nervous, father. What if we do it wrong?"

"Just watch your sister do it, it'll be fine," Julius chuckled deeply, and the triplets stared at their older sister. "When did you floo?"  
Emilia smiled softly, "I haven't."

And with that, the girl turned to the fire-place before taking a small bag of strange green ashes and taking a deep breath, her sisters staring with horror in their bright red eyes.

"Don't worry, girls, I'll be waiting for you right outside the entrance." She promised, and the girls seemed to ease a little, only to squeal as their sister dropped the contents from her hand.

"King's Cross Station!"


	4. Misadventure

Bright green flames enveloped the eldest sister and the others all began wailing furiously, "Father, I think she said it wrong!"

"She said King's Cross, right?!"

"How do we get her back if - "

"Girls, girls!" The tall slender mother came gliding gracefully across the floor, "Don't fret, my dears. Your sister is waiting for us at the station. Come now, come come come." Their mother patted the girls' backs and motioned for them to all line up, which they did after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh, Julius! Can you believe it, our girls - our babies are going to Hogwarts!" Their mother squealed with excitement, and her tall, lean father smirked, "You remember our schooling there, Ondina?"

The woman's bright blue eyes widened before she batted her long lashes flirtatiously, "Oh, Julius." She laughed before she felt the disgusted gazes of her three remaining daughters glaring up at the seductive couple.

"Ew, mother!" They whined in unison before gagging at one another, "I think I might be ill, sisters," Allanya chuckled lightly before turning back to the fire-place.

"What do we say, again?" The eldest triplet quirked a white brow and frowned, "It's simple, my dears," Ondina smiled down at the girls, "All you have to do is step into the fire-place, take a nice big handful of floo and say loud and clear: 'King's Cross Station'. Don't stutter or trip over your words, babies, or you'll be lost."

The triplets inhaled sharply before taking a large handful of floo from the bowl provided by the fire-place, "W-Who goes first?" Amana squeaked as she gazed into the black pit of the fire-place.

Allanya, being the toughest and bravest of the triplets, approached the fire-place without hesitation and peered into it, "I'll go first," She offered, smiling weakly at her family as they stared in awe.

"King's Cross Station, Allanya. You'll do fine," Julius smiled warmly at his daughter and she smiled back, perking up a little as she held out a bunched fist and called, "King's Cross Station!"

Dropping the ashes and almost instantly being enveloped by the green flames below, the remaining triplets screamed with fright before peering into the now empty socket of the fire-place.

"Our baby's first floo!" Ondina's long arms flew around her husband's neck and she smiled with joy, "Oh, this is such a wonderful day!"  
The two younger triplets inhaled sharply, looking at each other now. "W-Who next?" Amana frowned at her older sister.

"I'll go next," Anastasia shakily approached the fire-place and took a big handful of floo with a shaky hand before looking over her shoulder, "King's Cross Station!" She cried as she dropped the ash into the pit and with a howl, the green flames took her.

Now all that was left was Amana and her parents, which were almost entirely taken aback by their third daughter's bravery. "Oh, dear," Ondina began tearing up and her arms found her youngest daughter, Amana.

The youngest triplet was by far the most cowardly, compared to her sisters, Allanya the Brave and Anastasia the Charming.

The girl frowned slightly before she rolled up her sleeves, "They're showing off! I can do this easy!" She proclaimed, taking a chunk of the ashes in the bowl before storming into the fire-place. "I can do this!" She said before dropping the ashes and screaming, "Cross King's Station!"

She was there just long enough to gasp and watch her parents coming rushing to the fire-place, screaming their heads off as the girl was swallowed up by the green flames.

"Oh, dear," Julius frowned, "Seems she'll miss the train." He checked his watch and frowned, "No, no, we'll send Emilia after her, she'll be back before the train even arrives!" Ondina said, before the woman smiled at the fire-place.


	5. That Bitch

"Amana has taken way too long." Allanya frowned deeply and checked her wrist-watch, "She's going to miss the train if she doesn't hurry up."

Anastasia pouted, "She was pretty scared before I left, maybe she had a sudden change of heart?"

Emilia sighed, "That sounds like Amana," She tightened her black tie before tucking it into her school vest. "Stay here, girls. Don't go anywhere until I return." She ordered, and the girls blinked, "Where are you going?"

The eldest daughter looked over her shoulder, "Going to get a soda. Do you two want one?" The albino sisters nodded, "Yes, please!" Anastasia smiled happily, whilst her twin simply nodded, "That'd be nice right about now."

And they watched their sister, their provider and their protector for now,weave her way through the crowd of rushing muggles and out of sight.

The albino sisters stayed close, hands brushing together every now and again before they checked the time. Allanya was the time-checker and Anastasia was the look-out.

"Okay, Amana is definitely going to miss the train if she doesn't hurry - "

And the girls' bright red eyes found someone in the crowd. He, too, seemed almost lost, in a daze and completely unaware of his surroundings.

He had perfectly porcelain skin, almost as white as their own snowy complexions, and tamed brown hair that parted to the side and framed his flawless face. His eyes were a deep green that seemed almost hollow or void of any sign of life, but still beautiful nonetheless.

"Quit staring," A voice called from behind them, and the sisters jumped before their faces fell. A tall, beautiful teen stood towering over the girls, "What's with your hair? It's so weird." The girl sneered down at the cowaring sisters before the girls felt a presence behind them.

"And those eyes, how disturbing." She hissed down at the girl before the twins inched backwards, eyes darting around for their eldest sister to come to their rescue.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!" The girl barked, her eyes boring into the girls' before the girl shuddered, "Good Lord, you're hideous!"

Allanya clutched her sister close to her and glared at the tall, slender teen. "Then go away." She frowned at the girl's sudden change of expression, "Tom!" The girl squealed before shoving past the girls, knocking Anastasia to the ground in the process.

"H-Hey!" Allanya snapped at the girl, "Don't touch us, you pig!" She hissed angrily, making the girl stop in her tracks. She had been approaching the beautiful boy in the crowd, who was now right beside the tracks of the train, staring off into space and not even looking at her.

"What did you just say?" The girl muttered after a moment of silence, and as Allanya reached down to help Anastasia to her feet, she felt five fingers lace with her long white hair and give a harsh pull before sneering down at the girl, "Don't you even think about speaking to me like that, you little - "

"Miss Hornby," A deep, velvety voice called, making the girl, Hornby, stop instantly and stare wide-eyed at the tall, lean blonde to their side, who simply smirked, "If you are quite finished."

The girl almost immediately let go of Allanya and smiled up at the boy, "Of course, Abraxas, I was just - "

"What's going on here?" A husky voice called, three cans of Pop cradled in her long arms.

"Emilia!" Allanya came rushing to her sister, Anastasia at her side before both girls slid behind their saviour.


	6. Saviour

Emilia's one emotionless face was now contorted into a look of concern as she peered down at her sisters, "Girls, what's wrong?"

Anastasia didn't speak, only stared with fear at the curly haired teen who simply peered back at them, almost as if glaring or daring them to confront her. She wore the same uniform as Emilia had prior to their final day at their old manor.

"That girl just attacked Allanya!" Anastasia frowned and pointed at the girl, before she felt her eldest sister tense.

After a long moment of silence, Emilia handed a can each to the girls and smiled, opening her own and looking back at the girl, "Did she, now?" She asked rhetorically, taking a small sip from her drink before turning to her sisters, "Girls, don't move."

With that, Emilia approached the girl, her once concerned expression now masked. She didn't speak for another long moment before taking another sip from her drink, her eyes searching Hornby's.

"Is it true that magic isn't allowed outside of school?" Emilia finally asked, taking the girl by surprise, "W-What? Uh, yeah." She cocked a brow, "Why?"  
The eldest girl hummed, brushing her lip against the cold can before looking back at her sisters and winking - turning and smirking.  
"Catch." Emilia tossed the can at the girl and instinctively, the girl caught it, momentarily stunned before she glared up at Emilia - only to recieve a harsh slap across her tanned face.

The girl staggered backwards before she misstepped and wobbled over the tracks, terror enveloping her feminine features as she began falling.

Emilia's hand clutched onto the girl's tie and she yanked her away from the tracks, coming nose-to-nose with the girl. "Do not touch my sisters," She warned, her dark eyes glaring furiously at Hornby's.

"Do not speak to them, do not come near them, do not even look at them." She hissed, "If I find that you've ever troubled them again, there will be consequences." She barked, "Do you understand me?"

Hornby nodded furiously, "Y-Yes, fine, just let go!"

Emilia's lips quirked into a sly smirk, "If you say so."

With that, Emilia's tight grip loosened and Hornby fell onto the train tracks. People screamed in horror, "There's a girl! A girl on the train-tracks!"

People all came to the embarrassed teen's aid, and Emilia disappeared into the crowd of panicked people, returning to her almost too pleased sisters, who were grinning wickedly and taking small sips from their drinks.


	7. Amana's Rescue

Amana's POV:

I was terrified.

Completely and utterly terrified.

I think I was in Germany somewhere? But I couldn't be sure. I was in a wizarding society somewhere and no one spoke English. I stayed by the fire-place outside of several stores and waited for about ten minutes before I began wandering around aimlessly.  
A stupid decision on my part, but what was I meant to do? Use the fire-place again and land somewhere else on the opposite side of the world? Luckily no one knew I was from London, or even the United Kingdom for that matter. Who knows what these people would do to me if they found out?

Our countries were at war right now, the Nazis reigned over many European continents, and they only brought chaos and death with them where ever they went under the follow of their political leader, Adolf Hitler.

Of course that was the typical muggle war taking place, and I knew little about the wizarding war, and right now - I was glad I hadn't paid attention in History with my sisters otherwise Lord knows how badly I'd be freaking out.

I waved through crowds of people and shuddered at the weather - it was awful! It was snowing and it was freezing compared to back home. Of course there was that familiar stare I got even back in England, that strange confused stare.  
No doubt they were staring at my hair. It's not often you see an Albino in the flesh. I rolled my deep red eyes and plucked the collar of my shirt up, trying to shield myself from the cold air that nipped at my snow-white skin.

It was then that I felt a hand grip my shoulder, and I screamed in terror. They'd found me out!They knew I was English and now they were going to take me to Adolf Hitler for him to gas me!

"Calm down," A husky voice whispered quietly into my ear, and I froze before glancing up at her.

Emilia.

"S-Sister!"

Emilia's usually bored, emotionless face peered off into the crowd as she gripped tighter onto my arm, leaning down and whispering, "Don't speak. Just follow." She ordered, and dread filled me as she pulled me through the crowd and back where we came from.  
"How did you get here?" I asked, only to cover my mouth instinctively as Emilia shot me a warning glare, "Come," She said, taking me into her arms as we backed up into the fire-place once more.

It was then that I realised - all these German wizards were stopping their own activities and watching us suspiciously.  
"King's Cross Station!" Emilia hollered loudly as she dropped the ash into the fire-place and that familiar nauseating feeling took hold of me momentarily before I came tumbling out of the fire-place.

Emilia plucked me up and before I could even stand up-right, we were running through the crowds of scattering people and the unfamiliar shriek of the train could be heard in the distance.

"Damn!" My sister hissed as the doors to the train closed and we watched as the gears began to move and circle, "Wait!" She pleaded, watching as the train began to move.

"Hey, over here!" A voice called to us, and my eyes found an unfamiliar red-headed boy who was waving towards us, keeping the door open despite the train beginning to move.

"Come on," Emilia took me into her arms and began chasing the single door, merely inches away before she tossed me through and into the side-compartment.

My eyes widened as my sister's form began shrinking as the train gained speed, "Sister!" I cried as the girl frowned after me, "I'll meet you there!" She promised, right before the train took off into the sky.


	8. Rubeus Hagrid

Emilia's/Third Person POV:

Emilia watched as the train took off into the sky, frowning as she brushed off her knee-high socks and sighed softly. "Damn it - "

She swivelled around as she heard a deep voice chuckle from behind her, "Missed the train, aye?" A gigantic man with frizzy black hair smiled warmly at the girl and she slowly nodded.

"Unfortunately." She admitted, earning a hearty laugh from the boy, "Well, come on, then," He motioned for her to follow him - and after a suspicious glare, the girl did just that.

Emilia caught up to the giant and cleared her throat, "Where are we going, exactly?" She cocked a brow and the man smiled down at her, "I always miss the train, but it's okay - there's another one for staff that I end up catchin' in the end."

The girl quirked a brow, "Is that so?" She hummed suspiciously, though she continued to follow the giant into another area of the train station, one that she didn't even know existed.

"'ere we are!" The hairy giant chuckled, "I'm Hagrid, by the way," He extended a beefy arm and smiled down at the raven-haired girl, who seemed almost minuscule compared to him.

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"A pleasure." Her small, pale hand reached into his and she flashed him a polite smile before the familiar cry of the train called to them, and almost instantly the two jumped onto the train, "Mister Hagrid, late again, I see,"

A tall, slender woman frowned deeply, "Yeah, sorry, Madam Pomfrey," Rubeus ducked into an empty compartment and smiled warmly at Emilia, who simply nodded slowly to the woman, "Hello, ma'am."

The woman seemed taken aback by Emilia's presence, but it didn't seem to bother the teen as she slid into the compartment by Rubeus, smiling softly as she gazed out of the window. "It's a good thing you told me about this train,"

"Oh? Why's that?" Rubeus cocked a thick brow at the girl and she laughed, "I'll tell my sister so if she's late, she can catch this one."  
Emilia's smile fell almost immediately at the thought.

Her darling little sisters, lost and alone on a train to Hogwarts.


	9. Ouch

It took a while for the train to actually start up and begin moving, but once it did, the restless Emilia seemed to sink into her seat, relaxing almost immediately as a small smile found her lips.

"Finally." She moaned softly, closing her eyes and shrinking into the comfort of the compartment. "Itching to go, are ye?"

Emilia slowly nodded, leaning her head against the glass and opening her big green eyes once more, "My sisters are on the other train."

Rubeus seemed taken aback for a moment before he smiled, "That little white-haired angel?"

Emilia cocked a brow as she stared at Rubeus, who's eyes widened and a deep red blush crept across his face, "I-I didn't mean anythin' by it." He promised, and Emilia frowned.

"How old are you?" She glared, and Rubeus seemed to flinch at the sudden hostility in her tone, "Fifteen." He said, and the glare fell from Emilia's eyes.

"Wait," She blinked and examined the man, "No fifteen year old - "

"In case ye haven't noticed, I'm half giant." He admitted, looking down as if ashamed. Emilia blinked, "I'm so sorry," She felt guilt envelop her, "I just assumed that you were a teacher."

Rubeus' face beamed then, "I'd love to be a Hogwarts teacher some day." He smiled and his merry expression returned, relaxing Emilia momentarily. "What year are you in?"

Emilia's gaze found the window again and she sighed, "I've been home-schooled up until today, but I think I'll be a sixth year."  
"How old are ye?" Rubeus asked, and Emilia smiled softly, "Sixteen."

The half-giant nodded, "You'll be a sixth year, alright."

Silence fell over the couple for a long while, although somehow despite how it probably should've felt - Emilia was at ease with Rubeus' presence. He didn't make her feel awkward or unwanted in any way.

Occassionally he would catch her staring and he'd smile warmly at the girl before she looked away once more.

Finally, the train was at it's highest point in the sky and Emilia stood up, pressing herself against the window as she peered down into an enormous forest, but this view wasn't admired for long as the train took a nose-dive and finally found a set of steel tracks at the entrance of a large, stone tunnel.

Everything went black and Emilia placed her hands out in front of her to feel for her seat, only to be jolted forward as the train came to a grinding halt. She fell flat on her face and with a quiet hiss of pain, she sat up and brushed herself off, only to feel several hard objects collide with her.

Soon, Emilia was covered in clothes and despite the light that exposed her now, still the train did not move.

"Are ye orright, Miss?" Rubeus knelt down beside the girl and she slowly nodded, "Mildly concussed, perhaps, but I'll live," She smiled softly, "Maybe."


	10. Abraxas Malfoy

After ages of plucking pieces of fabric from herself, Emilia began folding the clothes into a neat pile and placing them into the many suitcases that had fallen on top of her.

The train still wasn't moving, but at this point Emilia only cared about cleaning up this mess and moving on from the embarrassment that had befallen her only minutes ago.

It was then that the door to the compartment slid open and two tall teens stood there, watching her curiously.  
One was tall and lean with beautifully pale skin and empty eyes, much like her own. His hair was brown and parted to the side and framed his face perfectly. The other was a few inches shorter and had slicked back blonde hair with cold green eyes. His skin, too, was pale, but not as pale as his companions.

The brunette seemed more curious than angry, but his blonde friend gritted his teeth the moment he saw the girl folding the washing on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing, wench?!" He hissed as he stormed towards her, towering over the girl before taking her wrist and yanking her to her feet, momentarily stunning the girl.

"E-Easy, Malfoy - she didn't hurt no one." Rubeus' warm smile fell and was replaced with a look of both fear and concern as he ushered the blonde to release Emilia, who was now void of emotion.

"This bitch is messing with my luggage!" The blonde, Malfoy, glared down at the girl and she yanked herself away. "When the train stopped it all fell out," She explained calmly, "I assure you, I wasn't going through your things."

Malfoy's angry expression slowly faded before he let out a sigh, running his fingers through his platinum hair and composing himself. It wasn't a moment later that he spoke again.

"Well then, you can just continue packing up my things." He ordered, and although Emilia was slightly offended, she didn't hesitate to fall to her knees and continue folding the boy's clothes and piling them into his suitcase.

"No, you stupid girl," He snapped as he fell into one of the seats, "That one is Tom's. The brown one is mine."

Emilia looked up at the brunette who still stood by the doorway and examined the mess before him, Emilia felt a tickle on the back of her neck and she resisted the urge to shudder as she turned away.

"This one?" She motioned for the brown suitcase and Malfoy sneered, "That's brown, isn't it?" He asked sarcastically, "Get to it."  
Emilia frowned and stood up. "No."

Malfoy seemed surprised by this, but his expression turned to one of great anger as he shot up from his seat, "What did you say?"  
The raven-haired girl composed herself before closing her eyes and speaking again, "I said no."

Malfoy glared harshly down at the girl as he watched her step over his things, "I didn't stop the train, so this is not my concern."  
With that, she turned to face Rubeus, nodding towards the door, "Let's leave Mister Malfoy to his things."

Rubeus shot up from his seat, luckily his mass of black facial hair hid his obviously amused smirk and Emilia slid past the boy by the door, "A pleasure to meet you two."

Tom's lips curled into an amused smirk as he listened to this new girl's footsteps grow quieter as she took off into the hall.

And then they were gone.


	11. Welcome to Hogwarts

It didn't take long for Rubeus and Emilia to find an empty compartment, seeing as this train held only staff and a few other students. Rubeus stepped into the compartment and slid into the seat closet to the window, listening to the door sliding shut before turning and smirking.

"That was brilliant!" He laughed and clutched his stomach as he doubled over, "I've never seen anyone stand up to Malfoy before."  
Emilia took a thick lock of black hair and hummed quietly as she took a seat opposite the half-giant.

"Serves him right for being so rude," She curled a strand between her fingers and sighed softly as they felt the train finally begin moving again, and Emilia felt her chest tighten with anxiety.

It wasn't often that the girl would ever even feel remotely anxious, but from the moment her parents had decided their daughters' fates, Emilia was awfully concerned for herself and for her sisters.

_"You're perfect the way you are."_

The girls would be teased for their albinism for sure, and there was no denying that. Emilia feared for her sisters' and their wellbeing at this school, though she'd never show it and wouldn't even dream of telling a soul.  
Even her parents saw her as the maturest of the girls, and that she was without a doubt, but even Emilia was still young and had many fears, none of which she'd ever told another person.

Emilia was the quietest, most thoughtful and perhaps the most boring of all the girls, she would often be found reading in her old room back at the manor, silently skimming over the fonts on the pages before her.

The girl didn't seem dreamy at all, she always seemed to be there with the rest of the world. She seemed to know her place and know what reality truly was, and her parents were awfully proud of her for that.  
The raven-haired girl from birth would be eternally watched over and seen as the protector of the albino triplets. Often, Emilia felt more like a house-keeper or a maid than a part of the family, but she didn't let this get to her. She loved her sisters more than life itself, and she would protect them with her life, forever.

The train came to another stop, however this one seemed far less violent, and the squealing of the wheels of the train could be heard echoing throughout an almost entirely empty field.

Everyone came piling out of the doors and into the grass, and Emilia found herself in the company of that obnoxious Malfoy once more as the group of teens stood in the open field.

"Seems the carriages are late," Malfoy complained as he rolled up his sleeve, checking the time before frowning. "Such imbeciles."  
Emilia paid little attention to the boys at her side as her eyes were on the massive green field before her, and beyond that was a beautiful lake that surrounded a mgnificent castle.

Rubeus found her side before long and smiled warmly as he, too, gazed off at the wondrous castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."


	12. The Castle

After an awfully long ten minutes had finally passed, a long single line of carriages found their way to the field and Rubeus had already begun approaching one. A four-seater with no rider and no horses or anything carrying the carriage.

"C'mon now, don't be shy," Rubeus extended his hand to the girl and as she reached out to take it, she was shoved to the side, "Move it." Malfoy spat as he slid into the opposite seat, facing Rubeus who simply frowned and once again extended his hand to the recovering girl.

"Show some respect, Abraxas." A smooth, yet husky voice said, and as Emilia stepped up into the carriage, she came to face that brunette from the train. Tom.

Her emerald green eyes met his misty green ones and she once again felt that urge to shudder under his watch. His presence wasn't unnerving, but the feeling he brought with him was definitely foreign to the girl.

Almost immediately after the four sat down, the carriage turned and with a loud neigh, began taking off across the field. Emilia's lips parted as she looked for the invisible entity, but found none. Only an amused smirk from Malfoy and a warm smile from Rubeus.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt ye." Rubeus assured the girl, who slowly nodded, "I've never seen such a thing."

With that, Malfoy's smirk turned into a scowl, "You're a muggle?" He seemed utterly disgusted, and Emilia quirked a brow, "No, but what difference would that make?"

Malfoy frowned at the girl now, "You really are an idiot." He looked away from her with distaste, but this didn't seem to bother Emilia as she simply left it at that, turning and kneeling onto the seat and watching the majestic castle off in the far distance.

"Excited?" Tom's velvety voice asked, and Emilia turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Perhaps." She finally replied before her attention went back to the castle.

Her new school.

"Are the other students already there?" Emilia asked Rubeus, who nodded, "They'll be getting ready for the Sorting, I s'pose."  
The girl sat down again and straightened out her knee-high socks, turning her attention to Rubeus once more but not before she caught Malfoy eying her off.

She chose to ignore this perverse action and turned to the half-giant, "Sorting?"

"The Sortin' is where this ol' hat chooses your house. I'm in Gryffindor." Emilia simply listened as Rubeus began explaining all of the rules and the four houses that the school offered.

Then, once she'd come to an understanding, Emilia turned to face Malfoy and his brown-haired companion. "What houses are you two in?" She asked, hands in her lap.

Malfoy seemed to part his lips to reply, but was interrupted by Tom. "We're in Slytherin."

Emilia's polite smile slowly faded as she saw the expression on Malfoy's porcelain face. He seemed almost too frightened to speak up and reply for himself, but despite the look on his face, Tom continued to speak.

"What are your hobbies? We can probably pre-determine what house you'll be put in." Tom quirked a tamed brow, but it seemed as if he was just being polite, not that he truly cared.

Emilia looked away, "I like to read," She stated simply, "And other things."

Malfoy did speak up this time, frowning, "Give the Lord a real answer!" He barked, and Emilia's gaze found his once more.  
The Lord?

Tom shot Malfoy a menacing glare and the blonde immediately fell silent once more, although he still glared at Emilia from the corner of his eye. "I don't have many hobbies."

And with that, the carriage stopped before a beautiful crystal lake, several row-boats waiting for the group of students and teachers, a single lantern for each boat.

"Almost there," Rubeus smiled as he stepped off of the carriage and helped Emilia down before fingering his thick beard. "Almost at Hogwarts."


	13. The Crystal Lake

Emilia seemed hesitant as she watched several staff members step into the rickety looking row boats, but said nothing as she watched with wide-eyed as Rubeus slowly stepped into one, his expression one of concern and slightl embarrassment.

"There is no way I'm getting in the same boat as you." Abraxas sneered, and although the boat tipped slightly at Rubeus' weight, it steadied as he sat down, not daring to move a muscle as he stared back at the three remaining teens.

Emilia frowned, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder and slowly lifting her skirt as not to wet the hem as she slowly tip-toed into the boat and slid into the seat opposite Rubeus, who smiled with appreciation.

"So how does this - " She clung desperately to the boat as it began moving on it's own, and despite how it should've been sinking, it only glided gracefully across the lake towards the castle.

Mist gathered on the surface of the seemingly black water, but as Emilia tilted over the edge, she widened her eyes in surprise.

The stars sparkled in the sky but reflected on the waters, making it seem almost as if diamonds swayed in the waves themselves. The girl gently leaned forward and reached out to the waters, the cold air swirling around her fingertips as she did.

"Careful ye don't fall in." Rubeus warned, though the amused smile on his face indicated that he was joking, Emilia relaxed and nodded. "I'll try not to."

Rubeus' POV:

This girl was beautiful.

She had long flowing black hair that danced when she moved, and her pale skin was almost snow-white, just like her strange but angelic looking sisters. I'd never seen an albino before, so it was new to me, but as soon as my eyes set on those triplets, I felt my heart flutter.

_I had, for a moment or two, actually thought that they were angels sent from heaven to watch over the new first-years, but then I saw their uniforms. They'd be going to school with me._

_But then the darkest of angels came into my view, and I felt my chest tighten with anxiety as I approached her, perhaps she'd sit with me on the train?_

Emilia had beautiful green eyes that sparkled with wonder as she gazed upon the skies above and the waters below. The reflected colours washed over her skin and made her seem almost unearthly. I had seen many attractive girls come and go from Hogwarts, but somehow, despite how ordinary this girl might seem next to her sisters, she was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

I fingered by thick beard as I watched the girl, and felt a soft smile tug play on my lips as she curled a lock of black hair behind her ear before her gaze met mine once more, and I blushed underneath the mass of thick facial hair, looking away with embarrassment.

She was an absolute angel.


	14. The Great Hall

The Triplets/Third Person POV:

"I wonder where she is?"

"She can't have gone back home, right?"

"This is your fault, Amana! If you hadn't - "

"Hey, don't pin this on me! It's not like I meant to - "

"To get lost?"

Amana sneered at her sisters as the girls stood behind a group of younger children. "They're all so little."

"Yeah, but so are you," Amana smirked at Anastasia, who rolled her eyes. "We're the same height, idiot." Allanya frowned, "Nuh-uh. I'm a few inches taller." Amana crossed her arms over her chest and the conversation ended at that, the other two glaring at their sister.

A long silence fell over the magnificent hall and soon the younger children filed into two lines as a tall, slender woman took the attention of everyone in the room, pulling out an old looking scroll and clearing her throat, lips thinning before she took a deep breath.

"Gerald Smallfield," She called, and a small boy with jett-black hair stiffened in the midst of the lines of children before the woman spoke again, louder this time, "Gerald Smallfield."

This time, the other children ushered the timid boy to move and he did without hesitation, weaving his way through the children and to the front where the woman's gaze fell on him, making him shrink away slightly.

"Sit," The woman ordered, and the boy blinked for a moment before realising what the woman had said, "Y-Yes, ma'am." He stammered as he slid onto the single wooden stool in front of the stand.

The ocean of students all stared silently at the tall woman as she turned and from a table, plucked up an old, raggy looking hat. She gently placed it on the boy's head and almost instantly the boy jumped, fright taking over.

Nothing was said, but all the new children seemed to stare and whisper to one another, including the triplets.

"What's his problem?" Amana cocked her head to the side, "It's just a hat."

"Maybe it smells bad?" Anastasia cupped her cheek and smirked, "What if it's - "

Suddenly, a loud and husky voice hollared and the triplets all jumped in unison, just as the boy had moments ago.

_"Ravenclaw!"_

"W-What the - "

The boy slid from the seat and with a timid smile, he approached the table farthest to the right where a bright blue banner swayed above.

"Oh, I get it," Amana smiled, earning a curious stare from her sisters. Amana slumped, "Okay, I don't get it."

A chuckle could be heard from right behind the girls and they all swivelled around with surprise, eyes widening and lips curling into devilish smiles.

"Sister!"


End file.
